international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (December 6, 1998)
The December 6, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was taped on November 30, 1998. Recap Before the opening credits, Mr. Yamaguchi shouts something in Japanese on behalf of Kai En Tai. The show begins with Duane Gill (accompanied by the J.O.B. Squad) successfully defending his Light Heavyweight title against Taka Michinoku (accompanied by Kai En Tai. Afterwards Faarooq and Bradshaw run in and destroy Kai En Tai. Steve Austin arrives at the area despite not having a scheduled match. Michael Cole will try to get an interview with Austin after the next match. Legion of Doom squash the team of Too Much. After the match Droz is very reluctant to release his leglock hold on Scott Taylor. Brian Christopher carries Taylor out in his arms. Backstage, Austin says that he's there because he bought a ticket and will be seating in the front row enjoying the show. Elsewhere backstage, a trainer is taking a look at Taylor's leg. In the ring, Owen Heart makes a "blockbuster" announcement. He says that Steve Blackman has dishonored the memory of the Blue Blazer and that he is going to come out of retirement to fight Blackman at Rock Bottom. X-Pac, Triple K, & Chyna arrive at the arena, also despite not being booked. The Brood face off against Big Bossman, Ken Shamrock, & The Rock of the Corporation but end up losing via DQ after D-Generation X attack the Corporation mid-match. The New Age Outlaws jump in the ring as well and attack the Brood. The two halves of D-X stare each other down before leaving the ring without resolution. Jeff Jarrett defeated Mark Henry via disqualification after D'Lo Brown prevented Jarrett from using his guitar and instead El Kabonged Jarrett with it. As Jarrett is recovering, Goldust addresses Jarrett and challenges him at Rock Bottom with the stipulation that if Goldust loses he will strip to his birthday suit and if Jarrett loses then Debra will strip. Jarrett accepts the challenge. Backstage, Steve Austin buys a beer and heads to his seat. Tiger Ali Singh and his manservant Babu faced off against Luna and Kurrgan of the Oddities. The match ended in a double countout after Luna continued to attack Babu in the seating area until she was pulled off by officials. Steve Austin finally arrives at his first row seat in time to watch Mankind versus The Undertaker. After about 4 minutes, the Rock jumps in the ring to attack but Mankind applies the Mandible Claw. As the ref disqualifies the Undertaker for the Rock's interference Austin jumps in the ring and attacks The Undertaker. A four-way brawl closes out the show. Results ; ; *'IWF Light Heavyweight Championship Match:' Duane Gill (w/ Al Snow, Hardcore Holly, and Scorpio) defeated Taka Michinoku (w/ Wally Yamaguchi, Dick Togo, Mens Teioh, and Funaki) **Gill defeated Michinoku after a small package. *'Tag Team Match:' Legion of Doom (Animal & Darren DrudeDroz) defeated Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) **Droz made Taylor submit to a single-leg Boston crab. *'Six-Man Tag Team Match:' The Corporation (The Rock, Ken Shamrock, andBig Bossman) defeated The Brood (Edge, Christian, and Gangrel) **The Corporation won by disqualification after they were attacked by D-Generation X (Chyna, X-Pac, and Triple K) **At the time of the match The Rock was the IWF Champion. **At the time of the match Ken Shamrock was the IWF Intercontinental Champion. **At the time of the match Big Bossman was the IWF Hardcore Champion. *'Singles Match:' Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra McMichael) defeated Mark Henry (w/ D'Lo Brown) **Jarrett won by diaqualification after Brown hit Jarrett with his guitar. *'Tag Team Match:' The Oddities (Kurrgan & Luna) fought Babu & Tiger Ali Singh to a double count out **Time is approximate due to no closing bell. *'Singles Match:' Mankind defeated The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer **Mankind won via disqualification after he was attacked by The Rock. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Kevin Kelly Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-09-15-20h29m09s32.png|Owen Hwart delivers a major announcement vlcsnap-2011-09-15-20h59m58s86.png|Is D-Generation X breaking up??? vlcsnap-2011-09-15-22h00m04s53.png|Steve Austin is enjoying the show. External links